Blame It On The Alcohol
by Poppy Ro
Summary: Karin is tired of Sasuke's ignorance towards her. So she devises a plan...


Blame it on the Alcohol 

Okay, so Karin was tired of not being to 'ravage' Sasuke. So she thought of a plan. It would cost a handsome amount of money but she decided 'it was worth the cause'.

"From which direction did the sun rise this morning?" Suigetsu asked flabbergasted.

_Stupid rotten fish_, Karin thought. If it was not for her 'cause', she would love to target practice on his face. "Aww Suigetsu, I'm in a good mood so I thought I'd treat my teammates to a night out."

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo eyed her with weird expressions.

"Hey, don't spoil my mood okay?" Karin cat-walked into the club with the three boys following.

Once inside, the group sat on the bar counter. Karin told them to order anything they wished and she would pay for it.

So, Suigetsu was drinking at least a glass of every brand of Vodka in the club, Jugo had finished 11 glasses of Casa Noble and was almost asleep, Sasuke was finishing his fifth glass of Paul Masson Burgundy and Karin, still not high, was dancing with three guys (all at once). (Slut)

After the song was over, Karin came to sit down with her new 'friends'. "Hey guys," she called to her teammates. "I want you to meet Itachi, Kisame and Deidara." She motioned towards the three guys.

Sasuke's head sprang up as if a spring was attached to his neck. "Itachi," Sasuke whispered.

"Hello foolish brother. I see you are still the same weak wimp you were the last time I saw you." Itachi smirked.

"I'm not. I'm better than you in every aspect." It was clear that Sasuke was on a high, as he did not try to murder Itachi at that very instant.

"Let's settle scores then."

"With pleasure," Sasuke retorted.

So everyone gathered around the two Uchihas. It turned out that the whole of the Akatsuki was present at the club at that night and not only Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. All of Akatsuki and Hawk were gathered around the two emos and cheered as they finished glass after glass of vodka. Karin was seated in the middle of the Zombie Duo and biting her nails as she cheered for Sasuke. Haidan and Kakuzu had apparently lost their heads and were moving closer to her at an interval of about 50.67 seconds.

Tobi was yelling, "Go Itachi-sempai go Itachi-sempai; East or west Itachi-sempai is the best." And he did his special happy dance with pom-poms.

Deidara was secretly about to keep a bomb on Itachi's Armani shirt if it had not been for Kisame. No matter how many times Deidara tried to explain to Itachi that HE, and not Georgio Armani, was THE BEST master of art, Itachi never understood. Everyone can design clothes (except the Akatsuki which is why they wear a cover-all uniform) but no one can make sculptures which blow up. But thankfully or not, Kisame saw it right on time and prevented him somehow.

Pain, being the leader, obviously had to specially motivate his team member so he summoned the other six of himself and all of them cheered for Itachi.

Konan was pretty quiet, only eyeing all seven of the Pains, secretly planning to get them high so that she could… ahem.

Sasori was eyeing Konan continuously and was secretly planning to get her drunk. After all who could be more fit for him? Both loved to make things. One, out of paper and the other… out of humans.

Suigetsu cheered for Sasuke and hoped that there would be still more vodka left in the club for him, as it seemed that the two Uchihas would finish all of it.

Therefore, Itachi and Sasuke were both sipping on the twentieth glass.

"Tired are you brother," Itachi taunted.

"You wish," Sasuke replied.

At that moment, both Uchihas collapsed on the table.

Everyone got up and sighed. The competition turned out to be a draw. Karin hoped that Sasuke was high enough to… ahem.

"So Sasuke how are you feeling?" Karin asked flirtatiously.

Sasuke looked up in an unnatural way. "Good enough for you." (Oh No…)

Itachi raised his head and glared at Sasuke. "Forget it looser, she's mine." (Serious trouble…)

"No she isn't."

(It's clear that both of them are completely _on_ the alcohol)

Karin had a decision to make. Itachi or Sasuke? Both were sexy and perfect. Itachi wasn't in her plan but, who cares? Therefore, she decided two are better than one.

"Don't worry boys. I'll go with both of you." Karin winked. The three of them left for Karin's room. (WHAT THE HELL?)

Whatever followed… let us not talk about it. That's highly A-rated.

But when Itachi and Sasuke woke up next morning, for once the two brothers uttered blood-curling screams at the same instants, at the same place. For once Itachi wished that he had killed Sasuke and Sasuke was thankful that he had not killed Itachi.

So in the end, it's best to _blame it on alcohol_.

Author's Notes: Hey there people! This is my first story in . Please do rate and review. Thanks.


End file.
